


The Parting of Ways

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: duskseason2spoilers, fdtd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so long a teenage girl can stay on the run with a criminal before she realizes she needs a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn’t hit her until she sees the women praying in the back of the shop. Three months. Three months without her Daddy, even longer without her Mama, and who knew when or if she’d see Scott again. Her brother was technically alive but he wasn’t her brother as she knew him. He never would be again.  
“You alright, Princess?” Seth asks with a raised eyebrow as he comes from just getting his tattoo done.  
“I’m fine,” she lies, because if there’s one thing that particular Gecko has taught her it’s how to lie and well.  
When they’re in the car though, it feels like she’s going to pull apart at the seams. She starts breathing heavy and her hands begin to shake. Everything comes back.  
Her Mamma.  
Her Daddy.  
Her brother.  
Everyone is gone. If she tried to pray, she doesn’t even know if God would listen to her anymore. “Stop the car!” she shrieks.  
Seth nearly swerves. “What the hell, Kate?”  
“I said stop the goddamned car!” she orders.  
Seth pulls to a stop. “This is it huh. This is the part where you get off?”  
“I can’t do this anymore,” she tells him, “stealing…bouncing around with you….you kidnapped me Seth, and my family is dead. This isn’t right.”  
Seth clenches his jaw. “You didn’t have to come. You had the keys to the RV. You could have left.”  
She sighs. “I know but I can’t do this anymore. Not unless….”  
“Unless what?”  
“You come with me and we try to make things right with our brothers.”  
He glowers. “Richie made his choice. He can go fuck himself, and as for your little misfit sibling, he’ll probably try to kill you before you even get near him.”  
She sighs, disappointed despite knowing that’d be his answer. “Fine. But I’m leaving. I can’t do this anymore, Seth. I just can’t.”  
Seth grits his teeth, and hits the dashboard with his fist in a fit of rage making her jump. “Just go. Get the hell out of here, leave.”  
For a second she considers staying and then she remembers the drugs in the back of the car and the money they stole to get them. Kate gets out of the car. “Hey Seth?”  
He grips the steering wheel harder. “Yeah?”  
“Be careful, okay?”  
He nods. “You too, Kate. You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

When the Ranger pulls up in his white SUV to get her, she is relieved. “Hey there, stranger,” Freddie says, leaning over to open the door for her. “You okay? You’ve got blood on your face.”   
Kate grimaces, remembering that she still hasn’t cleaned herself up from The Regulators attack the night before. “You know Geckos…”   
Freddie frowns. “He didn’t---uh---“   
Kate rolls her eyes. “I’m a big girl, Ranger Gonzales. I left because I wanted to.”   
The Texas Ranger nods. Kate gets inside. “Is your wife going to be okay with this?”   
“Margaret knows everything. She’s been keeping the guest room nice. I guess she thought you’d be coming sooner or later.”   
Kate smiles, and notices the stain of green something on his shirt. “Billie?”   
He grins. “Yeah. She doesn’t like the broccoli flavored baby food. Who would have thought, huh?”   
She laughs, but stops, surprised at how refreshingly normal the conversation is. When was the last time she made small talk? All of her conversations with Seth had been about the next job they’d pull. Except for the one fight they’d had about the drug use that had ended with him telling her to get the hell out or shut up.   
Talking wasn’t their thing.   
The first time she’d had a real fight with Seth, it ended with him pushing her up against the wall of the hotel room kissing her. It was nothing like her kisses with Kyle in the back of the church had been. Instead, Seth tasted like whiskey and his beard had scratched her face. The kiss had been frantic, fevered, and when his hands went to remove her bra she didn’t stop him.   
She had gripped her hands around his waist instead as he pressed up against her, and she felt his length through his pants harden as he massaged her breasts.   
Then he pulled away abruptly, leaving her frustrated an unsatisfied scowling after him. It became their way of avoiding things.  
And God help her, she liked it a lot more then she should have.   
“Kate?” Freddie’s voice pulled her out of her reverie. “You okay?”   
She grimaces, trying to ignore the ghost of Seth’s touch that lingers in her mind. “No, but just let me sleep in a real bed and I will be.”   
The Ranger nods. “It’ll take a few hours but I can make that happen. Just sit tight, kid.”   
The teenage girl leans her head against the window of the car and falls asleep, silently hoping that maybe she’ll wake up and everything will have been a bad dream. 

Seth goes on a three day bender after Kate leaves. Three days in a haze of heroin and whiskey, three days of talking to himself and then talking to Richie and then talking to Kate though neither are really there.   
No one to listen to him.   
No one to care.   
When he finally sobers himself up, Seth finds the piece of paper the tattoo artist scribbled had her phone number on. He grabs his cell off of the nightstand by the bed. She picks up on the first ring.   
“Hey stranger. I didn’t think you’d call.”   
“How’d you know it was me?” he asks.   
“Lucky guess. Want to take me up on that offer after all?”   
“Sounds good to me.”   
“The bar, about eight?”   
“Yeah. Sure.”   
The tattoo artists name is Sonja. If he squints, and if they’re in a dimly, lit room he can pretend she is Kate. And he’s not sober enough to know the difference.


End file.
